Chanson De Geste
by Watercolour Stains
Summary: Follow up to Something Wicked.... Whoever a museum could be so magical?


Chanson de Geste

Julian awoke a few days later after Neva had shown him her room. He awoke with a start, wondering where in the hell he was. But then he remembered. He'd fallen asleep on the couch in their suite the night before. Neva had gone to the room ages ago, and he had sat up almost all night, planning her birthday trip. They didn't have much of the summer left, so he had planned on making their last few weeks as enjoyable as possible.

They were in Paris now. The city of love. He had always wanted to visit Paris, and he knew that Neva would love it. He stretched on the couch, and pulled out the box in his pocket. It was a beautiful engagement ring. He had originally planned on giving it to her on this trip, but he decided not to. He wanted to wait until they started their last year at Hogwarts. He wanted Neva to have a memorable year, providing that she said yes. But he didn't think of this now. Instead, he hurriedly shuffled the numerous pamphlets and brochures into a pile, and stowed them away under the couch cushion. He had something planned for Neva today, and he didn't want her to see it before they left. It was a surprise.

That having been finished, Julian threw a quilted blanket back onto the couch, and made his way to the kitchen. He was glad that he had splurged and gotten the suite. He didn't know if he could deal with being in a hotel room for a few weeks. He shuddered at the thought. He loved Neva, true, but being in one room with her for a week would surely aggravate the both of them. This is why he chose the suite.

When he reached the kitchen, he pulled out his wand, which was stowed away in the left pocket of his jeans; he had fallen asleep in the living room, so he was unable to change into his pajamas. He waved his wand, still a bit sleepy, and pulled down a few pots and pans. He made a bit of a noise in the kitchen, preparing breakfast for Neva.

Once he was finally finished preparing the breakfast, he placed it onto a tray that he conjured out of thin air, and headed to the bedroom. The smell of eggs and tofu wafted through the room. He vaguely remembered that Neva didn't eat meat, at least, he'd never seen her eat the stuff, and he wondered if eggs, tofu, and French toast would suffice for a decent belated birthday breakfast. He pulled up a chair next to the bed, and waited patiently until she woke up from the delicious smells now permeating throughout the entire room.

Neva was sound asleep in her bed, the wind whistling outside of the window, giving the midnight air an eerie tone. She stirs as a tree branch taps on the glass, causing it to screech nastily. She looks through one bleary eye, quite unconvinced that she was in any danger. After all, the wind carried nothing but wisdom. That was her premise anyway. She was quite drawn to the night air and was having to fight the urge to go outside and dance as the wind rustled the leaves.

Realizing that she was quite thirsty, Neva pulls her bedclothes back reluctantly. She places her bare feet onto the cold floor and stands, exposing the oversized T-shirt with the slogan "Frankie Says Relax" that she was wearing. She walks oer to her door and opens it quietly so as not to wake Julian. She creeps to the kitchen and opens the fridge, removing a bottle of soya milk and a slice of brown bread. She pours her milk into a glass and nibbles on the bread whilst sipping at her beverage. Once she has finished her midnight snack, she places her glass into the sink and creeps back to her bedroom. She throws her bed clothes back over her as she lays down and falls asleep within moments.

A little after 7am, Neva stirs from her slumber. She stretches slightly before opening her bleary eyes. She looks over and spots Julian sat in a seat by the bed. "Morning hun" she smiles, sitting up in bed and rubbing her eye. "Whatever is that lovely smell?" she asks, noticing the scent of tofu and French toast floating on the air.

Julian smiled at Neva when she awoke. "Good morning, dear," he said happily. "This wonderful smell is eggs, tofu, and French toast. I thought you'd like to have breakfast before we went off to see the beautiful city of Paris."

He waited until she was situated in bed before plucking the tray off the nightstand and setting on her lap. The eggs and French toast were still steaming, due to a spell Julian had casted on them to stay warm. There was a cold glass of orange juice that was accompanied with the food.

Neva's eyes brighten as she becomes more awake and alert. She yawns slightly, covering her mouth with the back of her hand. "Whatever did I do to deserve breakfast in bed?" she smirks, watching Julian place the tray of food on her lap. She takes the glass of juice and sips her juice, all the time watching Julian hover over her.

"So. What's the itinerary for today?" Neva asks, becoming perkier by the moment. Not many people were used to the fact that she was such a morning person. She was usually up at the first light, dancing to her favorite muggle music. She picks up a fork from the side of her and begins to eat her eggs whilst thinking of the exciting things they would be doing that day. She had always wanted to visit Paris. It was a shame that after all her years spent in France, she had only seen the city in photographs.

Julian smiled as she began to eat. "I've decide. This is going to be your unofficial birthday. Everything that we should have done on your real birthday, we're going to do today!" He nodded and shifted in his chair, growing comfortable.

He thought for a moment, pondering her question. "Well," he began. "I thought I'd treat you to breakfast this morning, then after we get dressed, we could go see the Eiffel Tower. After all, everyone goes to see it first. I've heard it's beautiful." He smiled. _Though not as beautiful as you_, he thought. "Then, after that, we could go for lunch. After lunch, it's all up to you. Whatever you want to do, we'll do." And he meant it too. This was her day. And, at the end of the night, he had an exceptional present for her. "How does that sound?" he asked.

Neva listens intently as Julian fills her in on the days plan. "It sounds wonderful" she smiles. "Thank you." She says softly. "For everything. It sounds like it shall be my best belated birthday yet" she giggles. "And I know exactly what we can do in the afternoon" she declares.

Neva places her breakfast tray by her side and leans over the bed. She opens a drawer and pulls out yesterday's paper. She hands it to Julian. The front depicts a rather colorful carnival below the heading "L'esprit de carnaval de Francais". The story was written in French and, because of course she was legally a French as well as English and Greek citizen, she could read every word. "It's a carnival they hold every year at the town square. It is meant as a celebration of freedom" she smiles. It looked like exactly the thing she would love.

Neva pulls away her bedclothes and stands up, her bare feet tingling slightly on the cold floor. She hugs Julian before guiding him to his feet and ushering him to the door. She gives him a swift peck on the cheek before opening the door and pushing him out. "I have to make myself beautiful" she smiles before closing the door with a soft click.

Julian smiled, and took the paper. He scanned the front for a few moments while listening to Neva's explanation, since it was all in French, and he couldn't read the language. He looked up and nodded. "Sounds brilliant," he said happily. "I can't wait to attend."

He hugged her back and was a bit surprised when she pushed him out of the door. He smirked and shook his head. "No you don't," he said to the closed door. "You already are."

Julian sighed and walked back into the living room. He had stowed away his gift under the couch, and it wasn't the ring either. Something totally different than that, but equally beautiful. He sat down upon the couch, and waited until Neva was finished.

Neva smirks as she closed the door, having heard Julian's last comment. She says nothing however, choosing instead to avert her attention to the matter at hand. She saunters over to a small shower room at the back of her room and opens the door. She walks inside, closing the door behind her.

After a short shower, Neva exits the shower room, wearing nothing but black polka dot undergarments. She walks over to her bed and thinks about what she would like to wear. After a few moments of thought, she casts the clothes summoning spell. She watches her clothes appear before her and swiftly puts them on before walking over to the vanity mirror and sitting down. She brushes her hair and places it and holds it in place at the back of her head with a butterfly clip, a few strands dangling at the sides of her face. She puts a small amount of makeup on, a small dusting of green eye shadow and brown lipstick.

After a short while of pruning her appearance Neva opens the bedroom door and exits. She walks into the living room and stands before Julian. She is wearing a short green flouncy shirt cut in a v shape at the neck. It stopped just above her belly button ring, a purple gem set in the middle of her stomach. Her black skirt, cut just above her knees, hangs in drapes around her, its ruffle jutting out at odd angles. She is wearing a pair of brown, kitten heeled sandals with rubies set into the straps.

"What do you think? Do I get the thumbs up?" Neva smirks, twirling for Julian to take in her outfit.

Julian looked up when Neva appeared and his eyes widened in surprise. His eyebrows shot up and he smiled appreciatively. He stood up and walked over to her. "No," he said, leaning in to kiss her. "You get a kiss." He smirked at her, and pressed his lips to hers in a soft passionate kiss. She tasted like lipstick, but he didn't mind.

He broke off and gazed at her again. "I think that I'll have to bring a stick with me today," he chuckled. "To fight off the Paris boys that'll want you." He could just imagine it though, all those French boys following her like little lost puppies. He felt a pang of jealousy, but quickly subdued the feeling.

Neva giggles, wrinkling her nose slightly at the thought of a pack of followers. "I have a hard time believing that" she smirks whilst wrapping her arms around his waist. "You, my dear, have obviously not been exposed to French girls. They are by far prettier" she retorts, tapping Julian on the nose with her finger, the nail of which was painted gold.

"You're not jealous of these mythical admirers, are you?" Neva asks, half playfully, half of her a little concerned. She wouldn't want the green eyed monster to rear its ugly head on their trip. It was to be too much of a memorable time to ruin it with spite.

"French girls, hmm?" Julian arched an eyebrow in interest. "I'll have to see these girls…" he trailed off, laughing. "I couldn't care less about French girls. They are all looks, no brains. At least that's what I've been told."

Julian blinked, looking at her incredulously. "I, what…? No! Of course I'm not. Why would I be jealous of French boys?" he stammered. When in fact, he was, if only a little. He had a hard enough time keeping his mind soothed when they were at school. He didn't know what he'd do if something happened on their trip. He only hoped that she'd keep her attention on him, and the sights. And he didn't mean the sights as in "boys." He meant "structural" sights.

Neva smirks at Julian's failed attempt to refute the idea of jealousy. "You have no need to be jealous. I'm not like most girls, thinking about boys and nothing else. I only have eyes for you" she simpers. It was true. Other boys were rather a mystery to her. They seemed overly concerned with their looks and not about the things that mattered. At least she knew where Julian's loyalties lay. It was as though he was a separate entity entirely. He was always willing to listen, share his wisdom and stand up for those of meek disposition. These traits were what made her fall for him.

Neva shoots Julian a quick smile before turning away and taking her bag from a seat by the hearth. It had all her necessities. Well, what she deemed necessities, which differed greatly from a normal girls baggage of make up and preening tools. She had in her bag a luck potion, her wand, a vial of healing cream, a small vial of instant darkness (just in case) and her acid green Spider, Hendrix.

Julian smiled, believing her. He knew he had nothing to worry about. He figured it was just the male instinct in him to be jealous of any other guys. He was glad that Neva was different of other girls. Different completely. Sure she cared about her looks, but not as much as other girls their age. It was interesting, actually, to see how vain these girls were. He was glad that he fell for a girl who was different from them.

He smiled once more, and disappeared into the room Neva just exited. He took a quick shower, then conjured up some clothes. He dressed quickly, and walked out. He wore a pair of black jeans, and a deep green hoodie. He wanted to be comfortable, as they'd be out all day. But he still wanted to look good. He walked back out to the living room where Neva still was, and sat down on the couch. "Want to leave now? Or wait a little while for your food to digest?" he asked, smirking, and giving her an odd look.

Neva watches Julian leave the room and proceeds to dance dreamily around the room in a rather dreamy way. She spins and twirls, quite sure that her Spider would be a little sick by now. She pauses abruptly upon hearing Julian exit the bedroom and walks over to the window overlooking the street as though nothing had happened. She peruses the people passing by, the couples, the people in the midst of their twilight years and children, all happy as they proceed on their way.

Neva turns around as Julian reenters the room. She smiles, observing that he went for comfort over fashion. She didn't mind. He still looked good to her. She thinks for a moment before answering his question. "Oh I don't think we better leave our plans up to my digestive system. Let's get started I can't wait" she simpers. Noticing an odd look on his face, Neva cocks her head to the side as her Spider crawls from her bag and begins the ascent up her arm. "What's with the look?" she smirks.

Julian nodded, a bit disappointed. He didn't say anything, for he realized that she wasn't thinking of the same thing as him. He shook his head when she asked about the odd look. "Oh, nothing," he said airily, waving his hand in the air. He stood up.

"Alright," he said, heading towards the front door. "Let's get going then." He sighed. Perhaps after they returned that night. After all…it _had_ been quite a while. And a guy can only handle abstinence for so long after experiencing…he shook his head. No time to think about that. It was time to think about Neva. But every time he thought of her, his mind kept flashing back to that night. He bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from thinking of that. He glanced at Neva, smiling. "Shall we go?" he asked, holding his hand out for her own as he opened the front door of their suite.

Neva gives Julian a coy smile, suddenly cottoning on as to what he was hinting at. She raises an eyebrow as she saunters past him to the door. Now wasn't the time for that sort of fun. The timing had to be perfect. Perhaps after tasting the romantic err of Paris life, the mood would strike her. After all, it was the city of love.

Neva walks through the door and leans against the wall opposite, waiting for Julian to follow her.

Julian smiled right back at her. He followed after her, lowering his hand. He had a thought that she knew what he was thinking. He felt ashamed. He sighed and motioned for Neva to follow him. They walked out onto the streets of Paris. "Well," he said. "Off to the Eiffel Tower." He clasped Neva's hand in his own, and they walked to where the Tower stood.

Along the way, they passed numerous witches and wizards all on vacation. Julian was amazed at how many magical folk intermingled with Muggles. It was pretty interesting, but he didn't think of that just then. He smiled at Neva, determined to make this day perfect for her. He had almost ruined it with his thoughts of sex. But then again, he was a guy. He'd been lucky to make it this far without even thinking about it. Perhaps it was because he was in Paris that made him suddenly think of it. Who knew? He surely didn't.

Neva leads the way along the corridor to the door leading out onto the streets of Paris, every so often glancing back at him with a wistful smile. She opens the door casually, nodding in the direction of the door man. She marvels at the bustling street, filled with Muggles and magical folk alike. How the Wizards and Witches could get through the crowd unnoticed by the others when she could spot them easily was a mystery to her.

Neva takes Julian's hand, her fingers entwined with his, and saunters airily with him towards the Tower. She looks around, intrigued by the Muggle fashion shops and boutiques around her. It always amazed her how one could use so many clothes shops in such a confined space. She could easily just summon any piece of clothing she desired so felt no need to visit the shops. Spending money was very low on her list of priorities.

Julian didn't say anything as they walked down the street. He was too engrossed in the sights to say anything. He tried to get out of the slightly soured mood he'd been put in, as he reminded himself that this was Neva's day.

When they arrived at the Eiffel Tower he looked up, amazed at the size of the structure. "It's amazing," he breathed. He'd never been abroad, and this was incredible to him. He glanced at Neva and kissed her cheek. "Want to go up," he asked her, excitedly.

Neva saunters along the road with Julian, barely noticing that they had reached the Eiffel Tower. She marvels at the building, giving a low whistle as she looks up at what appears to be a never-ending structure. "Now I know why they are so short on lego's" she giggles, not entirely sure if Julian would understand her joke about the muggle toy.

Neva nods her head enthusiastically as Julian suggests climbing up to the top. "You bet" she squeals in excitement. She leads Julian to a door at the base of the building and opens it. Coming garishly close to the stairs, she begins to climb, Julian in close pursuit. She couldn't believe how cramped the small entrance way at the bottom was.

After what seemed like a rather long time of skipping up steps two at a time, they finally reach the top of the building. Neva pushes open the small door at the top of the stairs and walks out onto a sort of balcony. She rushes straight to the edge and looks over, marveling at the small, ant like people below. "Wow. They're so little" she simpers, giggling.

Julian followed her up the cramped stairwell, and when they finally arrived at the top, he gazed down upon the small people. "Yeah," he agreed. "Very tiny. I feel like I'm on top of the world," he commented.

He stepped back from the edge, and just watched Neva. He was glad that she was happy. She deserved it. After all, she had helped him with his problems, his mission, and it was only fair that she received something great in return. He only hoped that she'd be happy with what he was trying to do for her.

He leaned up against the inner wall, his arms crossed over his chest. His brown hair fell over his eyes, and his vision was obscured. There were a few other tourists at the top of the tower, but it was still early in the morning, so not too many were up there. He noticed that they were all couples. He smiled fondly.

Neva glances around the top of the tower, smiling at all those around her. Ah. To be in love was the sweetest thing. And she was there for love too, something that made her seem oddly at peace. It was as though she held a deep secret that made her every moment a joy. The love of her life, Julian, was with her, her companion for the long stretch of road known as life.

Neva turns around, her arms holding onto the bar as she leans against the railings. She watched Julian's cooler than thou posture, seeming thoughtful yet oddly vacant. She notices his smile and smiles to herself, knowing that he was pleased with their environment.

Neva lets go of the bars and saunters over to Julian. "Having fun?" she smiles, wrapping her arms around his waist and staring intently at him.

Julian looked at Neva, whose arms were now wrapped around his waist. He moved his arms and wrapped one around her shoulder. "Yes, I am," he said. He smiled down at her before looking back up and gazing at the view.

He stared at the rising sun, and wondered if his life were the same way, rising with the sun, now that he had Neva. He ceased all thoughts, and just watched the sun rise. It was beautiful. He wore a vacant gaze on his face, and resumed his leaning against the wall, though now Neva was attached to his waist.

Neva lays her head on Julian's chest as the sun begins to rise. It was really quite a beautiful sight. The mix of colors and textures in the sky proved quite a muse to her. When she was back at home she would have to do quite a bit of painting as the sky had proved such inspiration to her.

They stand there for some time, not speaking but both in a mutual understanding of the beauty of the moment. Neva finally lifts her head up after the sun has risen completely, casting a rather bright glow on the tower. "I love it here. Although, I think the Golden Gate Bridge holds a few more happy memories" she says with a wry smirk.

Julian nodded absently. He barely heard her. He may have awoken early, but he was still tired. He had spent all night planning today. His eyes drooped as he rested his chin on her head.

He started, and looked down at her, realizing what she just mentioned. He smiled and nodded. "I must have to agree," he said, smirking back. He yawned and glanced at her. "So, what to do now? It's too early for lunch. Do you want to stay here a bit longer?" he asked her. After all, this was her day, and she was allowed to whatever she wished. And he'd follow her.

Neva smiles coyly at Julian's smile. "Well. I was thinking. Maybe we could go back to our suite and have a little fun. If you know what I mean" she simpers, running her finger along Julian's chest. She walks backwards slowly and pulls his hand to follow her out of the tower. She opens the door, and walks through it, dragging Julian behind her.

When they reach the bottom of the steps, Neva wraps her arm around Julian and saunters back to their suite. She watches all the other shoppers going about their day. She watches one man, with a wry grin, as he attempts to balance all of his companion's bags as she enters a shoe shop. She giggles lightly to herself, pausing as they reach their suite. She opens the door and leads Julian through the corridor, opening the door to their room and walking through it. 

Neva leaves Julian in the hallway as she walks into the bedroom. She pauses as she spots a rather seasoned looking man sat at the end of the bed. "Hello Madam" he says in a thick British accent. She stares at the figure for a few moments, blinking rapidly before shouting out to Julian. "Julian? Did you go crazy with the room service and order a middle aged Englishman?"

Julian smiled and allowed her to drag him down the stairwell. He wrapped his arm around her, likewise, and walks with Neva back to their suite.

He smiled, glad that they were finally going to relieve a bit of this tension he'd had had for quite a while. He just sat down, and was beginning to relax when Neva began shouting like a crazy woman. 

He jumped up and hurried to the bedroom. He stopped in his tracks, mouth hung open when he spotted the man. "Who the hell are you?" he asked, his instincts taking over immediately. He had his wand in his pocket, and he gripped it tightly. He didn't pull it out, not knowing if this man was a wizard or a Muggle.

Neva watches Julian enter the room. She was rather puzzled as to why the seemingly upscale gentleman had resorted to breaking and entering. She doesn't have to wait much longer, however, as he chooses this moment to speak.

Alexander Gilbert watches as another equally handsome yet rather brash teenager enter the room. He watches with a curt twinkle in his eye as the young man seems to grasp hold of something in his pocket. "I am Alexander Gilbert, Curator of the local museum, manager of the hotel Parisienne and I can assure you that there is no need for your wand, Mr..?" He says sharply at the gentleman. He doesn't wait for an answer before he stands up, pulling a handkerchief from his pocket and beginning to clean his glasses. "And before you ask, I am what your kind deem so delightfully as a Muggle. I heard of your impending arrival in Paris and thought that perhaps your good luck as of late would help in a predicament we have." He begins to pace the room, aware of two pairs of hazel eyes set firmly on him. "We have been watching you both for some time. What can I say? You make great television." He chuckles slightly at his little joke, stopping abruptly as they seem not to understand it.

Neva watches the man pace the room, rather puzzled as to what could be happening. Who was the man and why the hell had he been watching them? And what on Buddha's green earth was a television?

Julian started when the man introduced himself, and mentioned his wand. And then he called himself a Muggle. "How do you know about us?" he barked. "Wait…what the hell is a television? And why have you been watching us?" He was thoroughly confused. He didn't bother introducing himself.

His head reeled as he tried to grasp the fact that this man, this Muggle, seemed to know a lot about Neva and him. He didn't loosen his grip on his wand, however, as he glared at the man pacing the room. "Predicament?" he hissed. "No way. We're here on vacation. There's no way I'm helping _you_ with anything. Deal with it yourself. You Muggles don't seem to believe that magic exists…why should we help you?" There was pure venom in his voice, but he didn't care. It wasn't that he didn't _like_ Muggles, in fact they amused him, it was just the fact that this particular Muggle had the audacity to break into their suite, and then tell them that he'd been watching them, and then, and then! He asked for their help! No way in hell he'd help him.

He walked over to Neva and protectively put one foot in front of her, so that if the man went AWOL, he would be able to protect her.

Alexander watches the tenacious young man with growing amusement. He rather liked the brash exterior, although now wasn't the time for it. He had work to do and a limited time in which to do it. "Listen" he barks. He would tell them what he had been watching them for when the time was right. At this moment his deadline was pressing down greatly. "I shall explain everything to you in due course. What I can tell you now, though, is that I do believe in magic. I may be one of the few muggles who do, but I do none the less. It is magic that may help the problem this small town has faced for over 2000 years".

Neva watches as Mr. Gilbert paces the room, his tone become increasingly brash and urgent. She places a calming hand on Julian, willing him to let the man speak. It seemed to be a very important matter. "What do you mean? What problem" she asks, listening intently for an explanation.

Alexander nods curtly in recognition of the polite girl's question. "Well. My dear. Have you ever heard of the French epic poetry of the Chanson De Geste?" He asks. He nods his head, his lips tight as the girl nods in response, her face of utter confusion. "Well. And you need to listen closely to this now." He says in a quiet, urgent voice as he walks closer to the youngsters, hoping that no passing person would hear them. "For 2000 years, the Ghosts of deceased soldiers have been walking the streets at night, particularly near my hotel, reenacting their final battles, men of which have played key parts in the Chanson De Geste." He sighs, recalling the huge loss of business he had suffered because of the spectres. "It is my understanding that certain spells exist, albeit powerful and complex spells, that can lay them to rest for good." He informs the teenagers who were listening with baited breath.

Julian's eyebrows shot up at this. "So…you want us to knock out these ghosts because they're hurting business for you?" he asked. He shrugged Neva's hand off his shoulder, and crossed his arms over his chest, laughing bitterly.

"That's all you Muggles care about, isn't it?" he growled, glaring at the man. "Money. Oh, we've got ghosts and it's bad for business, so we'll just go ahead and ask two teenagers to help us with our money problem." He rolled his eyes. He hated the fact that Muggles only cared about money, and nothing else.

"Why don't you go bug the Ministry of Magic? They're much more well-equipped than us to help you. There's no way to get rid of ghosts. They're imprints of the dead soldiers. They had unfinished business, and they won't rest until it's finished." He highly doubted that there were spells to get rid of ghosts. After all, there were still ghosts at Hogwarts, weren't there?

"Let's say there were, _spells_, to get rid of ghosts. How would we," he gestured to himself and Neva, "two simple teenagers, hope to accomplish these _powerful and complex_ spells on our own?" he asked, knowing the man couldn't possibly have the answer to that.

Alexander watches the boy incredulously. Who did he think he was? Like money was the only thing concerning him. "Oh and I suppose you don't think the loss of life incurred by these shadows of wasted life are concerning me?" He asks, his voice turning dangerously low. "People have died and as of yet, your faithful Ministry of Magic has failed to do anything about it. They don't seem to think that muggle deaths matter as much." He confesses. His faith in the Ministry had been greatly depleted because of this. "Well it does to me" He almost shouts angrily. Why were they not understanding how grave the situation was? "As it is. you two are the only people who have what I need" he doesn't elaborate on this. That information could wait. He needed to get them on his side first.

Neva listens intently to what Mr. Gilbert was telling them. She was having a hard time taking it all in. What could they possibly have that made them so different to the other Wizards and Witches walking the streets. She glares at Julian as he shrugs her hand away but nods none the less as he asks what spells they could use. She was equally uncertain that there was anything that could help. "What could we possibly do? We don't even have our licenses to practice magic yet..." she says urgently. "Not that that little detail has stopped us" she mumbles as an aside.

Alexander studies the girl for a moment. He could sense an openness and willingness to help that the boy just didn't possess. "Well" he says, addressing the girl solely. "I have learned that, if placed at strategic places around the area of deepest infection, as it were, a group of stones called ambre de paix could help to encase the spirits. That way, when you are both placed either side of the area, the spell you shall cast will emanate throughout the whole area. The spell you shall use requires the blood of pure love, a small sacrifice on both your parts" he explains.

Julian angrily listened to the man. It wasn't that he didn't like him, even though he was a Muggle. It was just that he interrupted their vacation. And he wanted this to be perfect. But obviously this wasn't happening. He resigned to the face that they would have to help him. But only to finish this as quickly as possible, and get back to what they were going to do. Looked like the gift he was going to give Neva wasn't going to happen tonight. He frowned, upset.

His head snapped up when the man spoke of the spell they would be using. "You really seem to have done your homework, hmm?" he said viciously. "Then why don't you do it yourself? There are loads of witches and wizards like us here in Paris. Why us?" He wanted answers, and he was going to get them.

"Say we do help you," he growled. "What would happen to us afterwards? Just toss us aside like a used rag?" His eyes narrowed and he glared daggers at the man. "And I want answers. Now. Why us? And why have you been watching us?" he asked, remembering what the man said about television.

Alexander removes his glasses once more, rubbing the lenses with his handkerchief as he paces the room again. "I have been doing my homework lord knows how long. And I have been waiting almost that long for two people, two people of virtue and purity in their emotions. These days, Wizards and Witches are far too preoccupied with He who must not be named to live for their own merit. They don't allow themselves to feel as openly as I have found you two do. That purity and declaration of feeling is just what I need. The blood arising from such a being is tantalizing, almost cruel in it's simplicity in drawing the deceased to it. The blood will help to centre, thus eliminate, the spirits" he explains. He felt as though he was finally beginning to break through the barriers they had built around themselves upon discovering him.

Alexander begins to chuckle softly at the boys strange yet fair question. "I can assure you that you will get recognition for your work. After all, it isn't every day that one succeeds in bringing peace to the most tormented of souls."

Neva watches the man pace with increasing intrigue. Although she felt as though Julian was not so open to a challenge. Part of her thought that, if they could get the deed over with, they would be so much more grateful for their moments together. She listens to Julian's query. She thought that he had a fair point. Would they be just tossed aside? Used and abused for his own purposes.

Julian's eyes narrowed even more, if that were possible. "Alright, so you answered my first question. Why, and how, have you been watching us?" He felt strangely exposed, like he was stripped of his dignity because someone was watching what he was doing.

He glanced at Neva, and noticed that she seemed interested. He sighed. "Fine," he said, defeated. "We'll help you. But I want answers to any question I have, got it?" he asked. He sat down in the same chair he was seated in this morning. He was exhausted just watching the man pace. "And one more condition, if I find out that you're just using us, you're going straight to the Dementors, got it?" He didn't think the man knew what they were, but he wouldn't explain it either way.

Alexander stops pacing as the boy gives in and accepts his fate. He places his glasses back on, tucking the handkerchief away in his pocket and looks pointedly at him. "I will answer all questions. I have no idea what Dementors are, but I shall assume that they are much reviled in the magical world". "Now. We must make our leave. Lucky for us, I have the full set of ambre de paix stones at my museum. We shall go there and retrieve them before I explain the next step to you both." He says curtly. With that he walks to the door, looking around to find that the two had remained stock still. "Well come along! Chop chop! We haven't all day" he says impatiently. He waits for them to move before walking through the corridor and out of the building.

Neva sits down on the floor beside Julian as she tries to take in the situation. Yet again they were to go against evil. She was starting to detect a pattern. Perhaps karma was well and truly against them. She jumps slightly as the man turns on his heels to look at them, her heart skipping a beat at his sudden movement. She watches, unmoving as he suddenly turns and walks to the door.

Julian nodded. This man had no idea what Dementors were. If he knew, he'd be more careful. Nonetheless, he followed the man out the door, gesturing to Neva to follow. He just wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. He didn't like the fact that he was probably being used.

He glanced at Neva as they followed the man. He was walking rather quickly, and Julian wondered what this guy's problem was. It was ridiculous. He thought of how much trouble they'd gotten themselves into in just one short summer. He hoped that this was the last one, and that they'd have an uneventful rest of the trip, and summer as well. He followed the Muggle until they reached the museum. It was pretty impressive, considering Muggles ran it.

Neva picks herself off of the ground and follows Julian and the man out of the room. She locks the door with a quick charm before quickening her pace to catch up with the others. She swaps a rather confused look with Julian as they hasten their pace along the muggle path.

After a short walk, they reach a rather old but beautiful museum. As they walk through the stained glass door, Neva's jaw drops slightly at the ornately crafted walls painted maroon and gold. There are pictures hung at jaunty angles on the walls, each protected with a red rope cast on a golden pole. It reminded her somewhat of a theatre, as though each piece of art was a show in itself.

Alexander leads the two to a room at the back of the museum, closing the door behind him with a gentle click. It is a small room, somewhat dilapidated in its appearance compared with the splendor of the rest of the room. It appears to be a store room, piles of vases and paintings scattered carelessly around the room. He walks over to a set of drawers placed by a cracked mirror and opens it, a smatter of dust being released as it opens. He pulls out an old, tarnished and stained cloth and places it onto the top of the drawer before opening it to reveal several stones. They had the appearance of amber, although one knew better than to assume looks were relevant.

Julian entered the museum and didn't bother to look around. Normally he would like museums, but today he just didn't feel like marveling. He sighed and followed the man and Neva into a room in the back of the museum. He didn't look around at this room either, though he could plainly see that it was a storage room.

He followed the man over to a set of drawers and gazed down upon stones. "This is it?" he asked, his mood somewhat soured. "Rocks? That's what's going to help us get rid of your ghosts?" he asked in disbelief. He threw a skeptical look at Neva and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What's the deal?" he asked. "You brought us all the way down here, and for what? To show us some rocks?" He knew he was being immature, probably, but he didn't like it here. Something about the man's countenance didn't sit well with him.

Neva looks around the room, feeling rather out of place. The room was quite a dilapidated structure, particularly with the cobwebs above their heads. She watches as the man pulls a cloth from the drawer and place it on the surface, what appears to be solid lumps of amber. She wraps her arm around Julian's, aware that he was in rather a bad mood because of their ruined day. She guides Julian over to the stones so she can have a further look. She picks up one of the smaller stones and inspects it. "I remember hearing about these. They block spirit attack without blocking our own. We are blessed in that, except for the few of us that swing weapons, we can use this spell freely without our own attacks being hindered." she says, more to herself than anything.

Alexander watches the girl show great interest in the stones. "How very observant of you" he says, tweaking his glasses. He turns around, taking in the teenager's expressions. "These will need to be set up at strategic points in the area at exactly eleven o'clock tonight. Until then..." he trails off, rummaging around in his pockets before pulling out a set of keys. "You have free reign of the museum and its hotel just one level up." He tells them, handing the keys to the boy. He turns back to his work, ushering them out of the room so that he can concentrate.

Julian took the keys and was ushered out of the room. He stood outside the door and glared at it, before turning to Neva. "It all sounds like a bunch of hoo-ha to me," he muttered as they walked away from his office. "I don't think these spirits are bothering anyone except him. In fact, if I were a spirit, I'd be doing the same thing." He looked up at a large dinosaur skeleton. "D'you think that he did something to cause them do this? Maybe he's got an ancestor that was on the other side of the battle, and they want to take their anger out on him?" he suggested.

He clasped Neva's hand in his own and sighed. "There goes our perfect day," he mumbled. "Why does trouble always seem to find us?" he asked, to no one in particular.

Neva walks out of the room, all the while glaring at Julian. His mood had rather soured hers and she was not afraid to show how irked she was. "You know. Just because you have trouble opening up your mind to new ideas, does not mean that it is all a bunch of hoo-ha." she hisses. She knew that, although she wasn't about it to Mr. Gilbert, that he was telling the truth. She had heard stories from her mother about what happened here at night. She was actually kind of relieved that it wasn't just a figment of her Mother's overactive imagination. 

Neva holds her glare for a few moments before stamping over to the water fountain set in the middle of the room. She sits down, slapping the water with her hand angrily, causing the water to jump out and splatter the floor.

Julian raised his eyebrows at Neva's tone and huffed. "That's not true," he said angrily. "I _am_ open to new ideas. It's just this one sounds like that man just wants these ghosts gone because it's bad for his business. I'm all for leaving them there. After all, the people of Paris have dealt with it for 2000 years, why not let them deal with it for another 2000?!" he barked.

He was really pissed off now. He and Neva were arguing, something they'd never done before. He watched her as she sat down on a water fountain. He leaned against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest angrily. "This is why I hate helping Muggles…" he muttered. He avoided Neva's glare and instead stared at a passing French girl behind her. He stared at her for so long that the girl freaked out, and hurried away into another part of the museum.

Neva throws Julian a look that could easily sour milk. "Did you not hear him? There have been deaths!" she practically shouts at him. "If we have a chance to stop some of them, then I for one am going to rise to the challenge. Deaths are not something to be ignored. They happen and they must be dealt with, not brushed aside as though they are nothing. They hurt, as you very well know." she was slowly becoming aware that she wasn't so much talking about the spirits anymore, as their previous experience. Perhaps it had hurt more than they had known.

Neva stands up and walks over to where Julian is stood looking surly and not at all like his usual self. "I'm going to help him. If you don't want to, so be it. Just don't expect me to be at home when you get back. You need to face up to your responsibilities" she seethes before walking over to a door leading to a vase expedition and kicking the door open to reveal a room devoid of people.

Julian glared at Neva when she shouted at him. He didn't care if she shouted at him. He had his opinions, and she had her own. He was just about to get up and leave the damn museum when Neva beat him to it.

His eyes widened when she told him to face up to his responsibilities. He let out an annoyed noise and shook his head. "She did not just say that…" he growled. He picked himself up off the wall, and followed her, slamming the door shut behind him. He walked up to her, and seized her shoulder, spinning her around to face him.

"You think I don't face up to my responsibilities, hmm?" he questioned, his face marred with an angry expression. "Really? Then how the hell do you explain what I did at the beginning of the summer?! I wanted revenge, and I exacted it, damn it. You got captured by a freaking Wendigo, and I saved you. I'm pretty damn sure I accept my responsibilities and face them." He was seething, and he held her shoulders with both hands, just staring angrily at her.

Neva gasps as a hand pulls her around. She looks at Julian, her cold, hard eyes seeing nothing but anger reflected from both their eyes. She listens to him, annoyance resounding as she notices the one thing she had wanted him to mention, for the first time, was the thing he skated around." That was not facing your responsibilities. It was seeking revenge. And you did it. It's done. Get over it." she seethes, softening the slightest as her hate at fighting with Julian began to break through. "You have a responsibility to yourself. Show weakness. Dream about your future instead of resigning yourself to living at the orchard. You have so much potential. Let yourself live up to it." She impugns his tenacious, almost ludicrous idea that that was all he had to live up to. He was better than that. She could see how much potential and worth he had. He couldn't.

Her face had grown red and blotchy with every harsh word she spoke. She knew it was for the best, she just hoped that Julian would see it like that.

Julian glared at her, releasing her shoulders. "Show weakness?" he growled. "How the hell am I supposed to do that? My parents showed weakness, showed compassion outside of our family, and look at where that got them. Hyde showed weakness, and look where that got him! Bitten by a werewolf, he became one, and then was killed. I'm not going to let myself become like them," he said, his voice growing lower. He turned away, and thought of what had happened only weeks ago. The baby. Of course. That's probably what she was hinting at. But what was he supposed to do? He was the man, the male. He was supposed to be strong, so the girl, Neva, could be strong too. If she knew what he did at night…if she knew…his façade would be shattered. He'd be viewed as weak, helpless. And that was one thing Julian Jacobs was not. He was _not _weak.

And the orchard. She'd mentioned the orchard. Well, so what if he was going to spend the rest of his days at the orchard. He spun around again. "You don't want me to live at the orchard?" he hissed. "Maybe it's because _you_ don't want to live at the orchard. Alright, I get it. You don't like being tied down. Instead of yelling at me to get away from it, why don't you go? If you hate it so much?!"

Julian turned away yet again and walked over to a wall. He pounded his fist against it, leaning against it. He didn't want her to leave, but perhaps that's what she was implying. That she didn't like the orchard, and the only way for her to leave was to try and persuade him to leave as well. Well there was no way he was going to leave. It was his home. It was all he had left of his beloved family. He let out a choked sob as he refused to even look at Neva. He was breaking down, but he was still angry.

Neva steps back, a little shocked. So he was afraid to show compassion to others outside of his family. Did that mean her too? What was he doing? Trying to flair up an argument so he could cut and run? A small piece of Neva's heart breaks at the very thought and a stray tear falls from her eye. She quickly wipes it away before he notices. "What are you saying? Are you afraid to show compassion out of your family? If that's the case then you are going to lead a very lonely life" she says quietly, hurt by the thoughts that refused to stop haunting her.

She looks up again as he tells her simply that she didn't want to live at the orchard. "I am not saying that I don't want to live there. I am merely saying that you have so much more potential than tending to apples and scaring away the odd Wendigo" she says a little too harshly.

Neva's face becomes stern as though she has been stung as Julian tells her that she should leave. She walks over to where he was leaning against the wall and pulls him around. She stares into his eyes for a few moments, growing more devastated with every hate filled moment cast at her. She snaps and slaps him clean across the face, leaving an angry red handprint on his cheek. "How dare you assume that I would want to leave just because I want better for you" she seethes. "How DARE YOU!" she screams, thumping his chest with her fists, pain filled wails emanating from her as angry tears fall from her red eyes.

Julian growled at her. "I'm afraid of getting hurt," he barked. "It happened to my mother, and it'll happen to me. You didn't know this about me, but my sister was my half-sister! My real father left my mother. I don't want that to happen to me. I won't let it happen."

Julian listened to her remark about apples and the Wendigo, and he made to turn around, but she got to it first. She had spun him around and was now staring at him. He opened his mouth to protest, but all he got was a slap in the face. The noise resounded throughout the room. He flinched only slightly, but didn't step back. In fact, he stepped closer to her, shaking his head slightly. He didn't bother with stopping her from pounding his chest. It didn't faze him one bit. He too felt as though his heart was breaking at the mere thought of her leaving him. He didn't know why he hadn't just denied her in the first place. The same thing happened with his mother and his real father.

He just stared down at her as she hit him, over and over. It was nothing compared to the pain he was feeling in his heart. He grasped her shoulders and forced her to look up at him. He lowered his head. "Shut up," he growled menacingly. "Just shut the hell up." He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers fiercely. His grip tightened on her shoulders as he forced his tongue into her mouth and kissed her angrily.

Neva continues to pound on his chest for a while. All of the pent up anger she had felt, not just at the traumas they had suffered during the summer, but all of the anger she had felt but never shown was breaking through. It was breaking through with each angry wail, each fist she allowed to make contact with Julian, each piece of her heart that cracked and fell to the pit of her stomach.

Neva stops fighting her feelings as Julian grabs her forcefully and pushes her head up to meet his. She glares at him, a little afraid of what could be going through his head. Her eyes narrow as he tells her to shut up. "Who are you telling to sh-" she doesn't get the chance to finish her question however as Julian leans in to kiss her. It was a kiss completely devoid of feeling. One that felt as though it was just a means to an end.

Julian continued to kiss her back, forcefully, angrily, at first, but then he released her shoulders and moved his hands to her waist, his eyes shut. He shuddered, a chill running down his back. He didn't want Neva to leave; he never should have said that. He pulled her closer to him, as if willing her to never leave him. His kiss shifted, and became tender, loving. He was apologizing in his own way. Apologizing for yelling at her, telling her to leave, for not showing his fears.

"Neva…" he whispered, not being able to spit out the words. He hoped to Merlin that she wouldn't push him away and slap him again. After all, he wouldn't be able to deal with the pain that would come after it. His cheek still stung, and he knew the red mark was still there. But he gripped her waist, pulling her even closer, trying to remind himself that she was still there, whether or not she was pissed off at him.

As Julian's kiss intensifies, Neva notices a shift in its feeling. A subtle one at first, hardly worth a mention. But as it progressed so did the feeling that love was breaking through the barrier of anger between the two. She digs her nails into Julian's shoulder, unwilling to let go of the anger that still ate at her. It was his fault that she had suffered the last few weeks. It was his fault that they had lost their child. It was his fault that her heart breaking. And yet, at the same time, it was his fault that she felt happier than she had done in a long while. It was his fault that she had found her first real home. It was his fault that she felt and did indeed love.

Neva releases her nails from Julian's flesh and caresses his neck in a loving manner. Her way of apologizing. "I'm sorry" she whispers, fresh tears falling from her eyes.

Julian flinched visibly as she dug her nails into his shoulder. She was still angry with him. So be it. He wasn't going to do anything to stop her from showing her anger to him. He knew she was unwilling to let it go, and he blamed her stubbornness for that.

He suddenly felt her nails leave his flesh, and the wounds felt warm. She had punctured his flesh. Only slightly, but she had done it. He pulled away from her only to see her face. She was crying. He let out a soft noise, knowing he was the one who caused those tears to fall from her eyes. He shook his head, not accepting her apology. She didn't need to apology. After all, what had she done but love him? He was the one at fault, wasn't he? Yes, he was. And he knew it. He sighed softly when she began to caress his neck. "No," he said softly, but firmly. "You have nothing to apologize for. After all, _I_ was the one who hurt you."

He pulled away from her completely, and backed up. His back was pressed against the wall now, and he crossed his arms over his chest. He looked away in shame, not caring that blood was soaking into his sweater. It wasn't much, but it stung. He didn't care though.

Neva bows her head slightly as Julian begins to speak. She could tell by the subtle notes in his voice that he was still hurt. "You shouldn't be afraid to blame me for things too" she says softly, shaking her head. "I'm just as much at fault. It's my fault for thinking that my life could be anything but hectic and hurtful" she sighs. She looks back up to find that he had backed away and was now leaning against the wall, his arms folded over his chest. She stands still, not entirely sure whether he would want her to walk over to him and somehow help to ease his burden.

Julian looked up at her. He refused to blame her for anything. He didn't feel right about it. He shook his head as well. "No," he said firmly. "I will not blame you for anything. It was my fault in the first place. For asking you to come with me in the beginning of the summer. Ever since then, it's been nothing but problems. I've caused you nothing but pain."

He sighed softly, not wanting to believe that he had caused tears to fall from Neva's eyes. He wished that he didn't hurt her. He never wanted to hurt her. It was never in his plan. But then again, being hurt and hurting the ones you loved never was in anyone's plans, was it?

Neva shakes her head, refusing to listen to Julian's flawed logic. "If you hadn't have asked me to be with you over the summer, we wouldn't be where we are now. I love you but obviously you are regretting the time you have spent with me. It may have been bad, but it was time none the less. I would rather that than a summer of loneliness, wondering how you were" she says, looking down at her feet. She sweeps a loose strand of hair from her face behind her ear, and rubs her arm for lack of anything better to do with her hands.

Julian's head snapped up. "Who said I regretted being with you?" he barked. "I never said that!" His expression softened when he heard that she'd rather be with him than be alone for the summer. He stepped forward, his arms falling limp. He stared at her. So she'd rather be with him and suffer than be alone all summer and be perfectly fine? Boy did she have her priorities screwed up, big time. He studied her, wondering what she was thinking.

Neva looks down at her feet and purses her lips. She concentrates in the hard, cold floor for a moment before looking up, a fake, beaming smile plastered onto her face. She knew her defense mechanism was wrong but it was all she knew. She would show the world a happy, contented young woman, although that simply wasn't the case. She knew people worried that she would live a façade of fake smiles and piety but she would rather that than be known as a drama queen. She only hoped that Julian would understand.

She looks at him, her beaming grin etched onto her face. "So...why are we waiting here? We have the run of a museum and we have spent Buddha knows how long in this one dark room. Let's go explore" she says before sauntering over to the door. She beckons for Julian to follow as she disappears into the main hall.

Julian just stared at Neva in disbelief. He couldn't believe she'd be happy after all that fighting. And yet here she was, a broad smile on her face. He wondered once more what she was thinking, but he did not press the matter. After all, he didn't like fighting with her. It was painful, and rather annoying, for they both were stubborn.

He sighed, and followed her out of the dark room. He didn't know what she was thinking, but he figured he'd go along with it, if only to keep the peace between them. He hoped that she wasn't still angry with him.

"Neva," he called, hurrying to catch up with her. "Where are we going? Because there isn't really anything of interest…" he trailed off, knowing the effort was futile. He sighed, and hurried along to where she was.

After what seemed like a lifetime of aimless wandering around the museum, not many words being exchanged between the two, Neva looks at the clock on the wall and realizes the time. It was almost eleven o'clock. The museum had been deserted for hours. All that could be heard were eerie creaks and the odd tuneless whistle from Alexander Gilbert. "We better go meet him" she says, before walking off in the direction of the room they had vacated.

When the two students come bustling along the corridor, Alexander jumps up from his seat, taking the three rocks in his hands and hurrying to the door. He opens the door just as the young woman is about to knock on the door. He hands her a rock and takes another one, handing it to the young man. He turns back to the young woman. "I need you to place this rock at the north wall, which is located in the basement." he says hurriedly before turning to Julian. "I need you to place yours at the south wall next to the Isis exhibit." He begins to address them both in an equally urgent manner. "Now stay where you are when you leave your rocks. At the stroke of midnight, I need you to chant these words "Le temps est maintenant de reposer et amener la paix sur vos corps peinés". He explains "Be on your guard however. There are spectres wandering the halls as we speak and they ARE violent".

Without saying another word Alexander bustles off to set his stone at the east wall. The couple share concerned looks before turning in opposite directions to set their stones.

Julian blinked in surprise when the man handed him a stone. He frowned and nodded, almost chuckling at the words he had to say. He glanced at Neva, and proceeded to head to the Isis exhibit. He arrived there, and did as he was instructed. He had passed only two spirits on his way, and they didn't seem to notice him. They were too busy conspiring against the enemy. He chuckled as he waited.

This was incredibly boring. After an hour of waiting, and staring at the blank wall in front of him, he glanced at his watch. Two minutes to midnight. He hoped this would work, and that it wasn't all just a bunch of hoo-ha.

Neva wanders through the desolate museum, not quite sure what was going to happen. She pauses as she spots a seemingly energetic spirit running towards her. She holds her arms over her face as it runs straight through her, causing her to shiver involuntarily. With a quick shudder, she shakes herself of and begins to walk a little quicker to the basement. it was quite a way away. As it was a large museum, there many exhibits to pass. She had to restrain herself from stopping and perusing a rather interesting painting of the Salem Witch Trials.

Neva pauses as she spies another spectre, sharpening a sword on an antique stone wheel. She ducks behind a rather ugly looking statue and waits there with baited breath. After a while, the ghost lopes off, dragging his weapon behind him on the floor. Here eyes widen as her side feels a little colder than it had. Shaking slightly, she turns slowly and comes face to face with a decomposed, bandaged ghost. They look at each other before the thing emanates an inhuman, Banshee like scream in her face. She screams in turn and runs through the ghost.

Neva runs the rest of the way to the basement, her heart pounding as she runs down the steps. She places her stone by the wall and sits cross legged beside it. She closes her eyes for the moment before she hears the chime of midnight. She begins to chant. "Le temps est maintenant de reposer et amener la paix sur vos corps peinés" over and over. Over time, the stone begins to glow, by the end it was so strong that Neva could barely see. She has to hold her hand over her eyes to prevent blindness. A beam of light emanates from the stone, rushing to meet it's brethren in the middle of the room. Neva couldn't help but wonder who was maintaining the stone at the west wall.

Outside of the room, the Spectres freeze in place, being held by the beams of light. They awaited the next part of the spell.

Julian was wandering around the south hall, close to the stone, when it began to glow. He walked over to it and bent down next to it. It was really boring-looking. He sighed and poked it

He backed up away from it after a moment, and heard the chimes strike twelve. He looked around, wondering what he supposed to do. Suddenly, he remembered he was supposed to chant something. But what?

He racked his brain and remembered what he was supposed to say. He leaned up against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest. He stared right above the stone, and recited the incantation over and over. "Le temps est maintenant de reposer et amener la paix sur vos corps peinés." He continued to chant it and saw the stone begin to glow. He thought that perhaps he was doing it correctly. He wondered how much longer this was going to last.

When she is sure that the stones are doing their magic, Neva stands back up from the ground and stretches. She walks over to the steps and places her hand on the bannister, just about to walk up them. She hears a noise behind her and turns around, quite unprepared for the sight that danced before her. The ghosts of her parents were sauntering slowly through the air, as though being held up on puppet strings. Neva watches transfixed, her eyes welling slightly. She sees a form behind her mother and, as the form comes into clear focus, she sees that it is a little girl not much older than a toddler. Neva clasps a hand to her mouth, suddenly aware of what else she knew of the stones. When fully active, they would call upon the deceased family and loved ones of the people using their magic. But Neva hadn't had any small children in her family die... She gasps as she suddenly understands. It wasn't a distant relative. It was her little girl. The child she and Julian had lost.

Not wishing to see anymore, her thought proving too dark to continue with the task at hand, Neva turns around and runs up the steps. As she runs along the corridor to the centre of the hall, where she would be meeting Mr. Gilbert and Julian, she can't help but wonder if Julian had seen his family. If he had seen their daughter...

Neva reaches the middle of the room and stands, breathing heavily as she scopes the room. She sees that the Ghosts have been frozen into place as though their will had been drained. She knew that was a good sign.

After a few more minutes of chanting endlessly, Julian began to get bored. The stone was a bright white, and he knew that he'd done this correctly. He ceased chanting and started to head to the center hall. He stretched his arms behind his head and looked around. Well, his end was rather disconcerting. Very uneventful. It was boring, actually. He wished he had actually seen _something_ of interest.

He turned a corner, and got his wish. Julian's breath caught in his throat as he laid eyes on his parents. His mouth dropped, and he fell against the wall, holding out a hand to steady himself. "M-mum? Dad?" he stammered. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. But they were…dead…How could they…

He couldn't believe it. He'd seen his parents. They didn't say anything to him, just floated past him. A little girl, about eight years old, ran after them, shouting something that Julian, with his human ears, could not hear. He gasped again, and realized that it was his sister. His beloved sister.

He had a half a mind to follow them, to wherever they were going. He actually took a step to follow them. But then he remembered Neva, and the Muggle. He was supposed to meet them somewhere. But where? He was losing his mind, he knew he was. It was impossible. His family, here...now…why?!

He tore his eyes away from the retreating form of his sister, and turned to find where he was supposed to be meeting his…girlfriend…and the…the…All thoughts ceased when his eyes fell upon a small girl, not much older than a toddler. She had black hair, and big, brown eyes. His eyes. And Neva's hair…and she looked like her mother…like Neva. Julian's eyes widened. Their daughter. The child they had lost…it was a girl…and she was here…now...

The little girl stared up at him for a moment before fading away. Julian was really freaked out now. He had gotten his wish alright, four times over. He hurried past the spot where his daughter had been, and rushed into the center hall, finding Neva already there. He rushed over to her, sweating.

Neva stands at the middle of the hall for sometime, not really taking in her surroundings. She was too thoughtful at what she had seen in the basement. Her parents were together at last but... it was strange. She had never seen her parents together. Her father had died before she was born so she had only seen him in grainy photographs. He looked a lot more handsome in the flesh, so to speak. And her... the little girl. The one who was lost before ever being loved. Well Neva would make up for that now. She had seen her little girl and decided to herself that she would need a name. Holly. Yes. That would do nicely. Holly Amos-Jacobs.

Neva looks up from her reverie as Julian comes running over to her. He was drenched and had a somewhat ghostly err about him. He must have had a spectral visit too. "Did you...Did you see her?" she asks quietly, her eyes firmly locked on Julian's.

Julian swallowed before nodding. He knew what Neva was asking about, and he knew that she must have seen the girl too. "Yes," he said just as quietly, standing beside her and grasping her hand. He thought of himself as a strong person, someone who didn't scare easy. But this, just now, seeing his parents, sister, and…daughter…it freaked him out. He was cold. Another chill ran down his back as he envisioned her face.

"And I saw my parents too…and my sister…but the little girl…our…our…daughter…" he couldn't believe it. It was so unreal; like a dream. He didn't look at Neva, but looked around in the hall, wondering what exactly was going on with this museum.

Neva squeezes Julian's hand tightly as he takes hold of hers. She rubs it with her free hand, feeling how cold he was. She was chilly herself, although she was far more used to the cold. This was a different kind of cold, however. There was something eerie about it. She thought that the ghosts must have something to do with it. She just wished that they could go back to their room and talk, properly, about what had happened.

Neva opens her mouth to tell Julian that she had seen her own parents but stops when Mr. Gilbert comes running along the corridor to where they were waiting. "Now... you two" he says, breathlessly. He reaches into a pocket and pulls out an ornate knife. "Now you two must partake in the blood sacrifice." He explains. He points to a rather odd looking painting on the floor of the hall. "You see this dial. The blood must be dropped at the centre of this to work. We shall need to get away from the markings quickly when the blood has been spilled as it will open and ingest all of the ghosts, plus anything else in it's path" He explains.

Julian glanced up when the Muggle…he still couldn't remember the man's name, rushed up to them. He arched an eyebrow when the man pulled out a knife. He had forgotten about the blood sacrifice. He wrenched his hand away from Neva's and stood up.

He glanced down to where the man was pointing, and nodded, his façade back on, back to his old countenance. "Alright," he said, the old bit of arrogance back in his voice. He was only this way when talking to someone he disliked. He glanced at Neva, silently asking her if she was ready.

Neva listens to the man as he explains what they were to do next. _Oh goody!_ she thinks to herself, rather sarcastically. She could say with almost certainty that she wasn't having the most fun she had ever had in a day. After all, it's not every day that one comes face to face with their dead child, dead parents and sacrifices. She was starting to suspect that she may be jinxed.

Neva takes the proffered knife from Mr. Gilbert and walks over, somewhat reluctantly, to the centre of the painting. She pauses for a moment before pulling up her sleeve, revealing many scars and almost fresh looking wounds. She holds the blade up to her skin and breathes deeply before dragging it across her arm hard, biting her lip to keep from gasping. She watches as the blood drips over the image, somewhat transfixed.

After a few moments, Neva walks back over to Julian, not bothering to cover her arm, and hands him the knife.

Julian watched Neva as she cut her arm. She did it with such ease, and then he remembered what she did to relieve her pain. He bit his lip and didn't speak as she handed him the knife.

He didn't glance at her arm as he walked past her; he didn't want to start another argument. He walked over to the center of dais and looked down. There was Neva's blood, a puddle on the image. He took a deep breath and held out his right arm, pulling up the sleeve of his hoodie. He didn't like cutting things, and avoided it if all possible. But now…now he'd have to cut himself on purpose. It was ridiculous. But the haunting images of his family, and his daughters bothered him.

He lowered the knife and sliced horizontally, mimicking Neva's movement. It hurt, and blood pooled where the knife had sliced his skin. He tipped his arm, and watched the blood drip down, and intermix with Neva's. It was odd. They were, he and Neva, completely different people, and yet their blood looked the same. He remembered in that instant, that they were both human, and both susceptible to wounds, both of the flesh, and heart and mind. A sharp pain shot through him, and it wasn't because of the wound he'd inflicted on himself.

Julian turned and abruptly walked back over to where the Muggle was. He handed him the knife, and resumed his place beside Neva.

Neva watches Julian as he takes the knife and proceeds to the centre of the room. Not wishing to see the one she loved hurt himself, she turns away and concentrates on the wall beside her. She looks back only when Julian takes his place by her side. She takes his hand, waiting for the ritual to work.

After a few moments Neva feels a tremor in the ground. She stumbles slightly, watching the floor to see whether it actually was moving. She feels another tremor and looks up. She concentrated on the image for a few moments, transfixed as the ground cracks along the image. Her eyes widen as she feels her feet being dragged slightly from underneath her. Not saying a word, she turns and runs towards the door, dragging Julian along with her as Mr. Gilbert runs alongside her. She reaches the door and turns back just as Mr. Gilbert is dragged backwards amidst the flurry of furniture and spectres.

Neva leaves Julian safely in the door way and runs towards Mr. Gilbert. She lunges forward, hooking her feet over a table leg that was fixed to the ground, and takes his hand. "Julian! Just go!!!" she yells, trying to keep her grip on the man. Slowly he begins to slip through her fingers. She watches, almost in slow motion, as he is dragged down into the pits of hell or wherever the hole led. "Goddamnit!!!" she yells as the ground begins to zip itself up again as the last of the spectres is swallowed up. She falls to the ground, staring at the spot for a few moments.

Neva picks herself up and dusts herself off before walking back over to Julian.

Julian stumbled as well when he felt a tremor. He suddenly felt himself being dragged by Neva to the edge of the room. He spun around and watched in disbelief as Neva went back for the Muggle. "Neva!" he shouted desperately. He didn't want to see her just vanish before his eyes, never to return.

It was only when the hole in the ground sucked up the Muggle, and Neva shouted, when Julian snapped out of his reverie. He shouted loudly, the words indistinguishable. He couldn't do anything but stand there, watching Neva fall to the ground. He was just about to rush to her aid when she stood up, dusted herself off, and walked over to him. He just stared at her. No screaming, no pounding the floor in desperation. Nothing.

"Neva…" he said quietly, not really knowing what to say. He was, of course, happy that she was alright. But he didn't know what to. "It's over then, isn't it?" he whispered.

Neva looks up at Julian as he says her name. She wasn't sure what to say. Perhaps she had just become momentarily numb to the whole situation. Her mind was still firmly focused on seeing her daughter. "She was beautiful wasn't she" She whispers, her eyes looking somewhat fiery and exhilarated at her mention. "She looked just like her daddy" she smiles weakly. She pulls Julian into a tight hug, breathing in his scent. She deeply regretted their argument before, but knew that they would be stronger for it. She hugs him a little tighter as she tries desperately to hold on to the moment. But alas, she knew it wasn't to be forever.

Neva reluctantly lets go of Julian. "I suppose it is over, yes. I don't know about you but I'd quite like to go back to our suite and just... well... talk" she says as she takes Julian's hand and runs her fingers across the soft skin nonchalantly, her eyes tracing every line.

Julian nodded softly, knowing what she was speaking about. Or rather, who she was speaking about. His heart clenched when Neva said the girl looked like him. He shook his head, and opened his mouth to protest when he was pulled into a tight hug. He wrapped his arms around her just as tightly and closed his eyes. He felt her grip tighten, and he felt his heart clench again. "Neva…" he whispered, trying to console her.

When she let go of him, he looked down at her and nodded. "I would like that as well," he said softly. He watched her play with his hand, and wrapped his other arm around her waist, reluctant to release her. He felt that as he was watching her try to save the Muggle, that he'd lose her. And he didn't want to lose her. Not like they lost their daughter. He closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them, leading her out of the museum, and into the night, heading towards their suite.

Neva walks with Julian through the streets of Paris, feeling somewhat reverent in the night air. The stars above shone brightly above them, illuminating the two solitary figures. She could hear the water from the nearby stream trickle in the distance, relaxing the mood even more. She barely notices when they reach their suite.

Neva opens the door to their suite and lopes in, feeling as though they were committing some great sin by walking in at such an ungodly hour. She walks into their suite and promptly collapses onto the sofa, tucking her legs underneath her so Julian could sit beside her.

Julian followed Neva into the suite and watched her as she collapsed onto the sofa. He sighed, knowing they were both a little shaken up. He followed suit and sat down beside her. He didn't say a thing, for he knew not what to say, but just sat there. He slipped an arm around Neva's shoulder, and kissed her cheekbone softly. It was all he could do right then.

He stared at the fireplace and slowly pulled out his wand. "Incendio," he murmured, and the once dead fire flared to life. It was mesmerizing, enchanting. Julian almost lost himself in the dancing of the flames before he realized that Neva was still sitting beside him.

Neva barely notices when Julian sits beside her. She smiles to herself as he kissed her cheekbone, at a loss as to what to say. The evening had been...well... it had been an experience. A good or bad one? She would have to decide that later. At the moment it was a blur. The only real, substantial thing she could pick out from the evening, other than her fight with Julian, was the spectral visit. She had ceased trying to establish how a mere stone could bring back the dead for a moment. He mind wasn't keen enough at the moment to figure it out. Seeing her parents... her daughter, was enough to consume her thoughts. "

Neva watches the flicker and flare of the fire that had appeared in the grate. The flames seemed to lick each other, as if grateful of their company. She sings to herself quietly, suddenly having lost her inhibitions as the weight of their experiences press down upon her chest, making it somewhat difficult to breathe except in hollow gasps. "I'm so tired but I can't sleep. Standin' on the edge of something much too deep. It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word. We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard" She lays her head on Julian's chest and pulls his arm tighter around her. "Been quite a day, hasn't it" she whispers, barely audibly.

Julian nodded softly as he heard Neva finally speak. He didn't know what to say. For once he was at a loss for words. He couldn't get the image of his parents, his sister…his daughter out of his mind. He felt her pull him closer to her, and his other arm wrapped around her, holding her tight to his chest. He never wanted to let her go. He didn't want to lose her like he lost his family and his daughter. He wouldn't allow himself to lose her.

"Yes indeed," he agreed softly. "But your perfect day was ruined…" He sighed softly. All that work, all the effort of making it perfect for her…it was wasted. He was both angry with himself, and angry with the Muggle. But he was dead now…out of respect, he ceased being angry at him, and only cursed himself. It was supposed to be perfect. But instead, they had to save a museum of a dead man, and they even argued. What a mess.

Neva sighs. It seemed that she wasn't destined to ever have a perfect day. Just happy moments in dribs and drabs. She knew that as long as she had Julian to guide her through, she would be okay, however. He was the one who saved her from living a lie. Granted, he had also brought Demons, but she had brought many of her own. Quite a few that she had never and intended never to tell another soul. It was bad enough that she had experienced them. She would not beg for pity. She didn't want or require it.

Neva looks up as Julian laments their day. She watches him pointedly for a few moments before speaking. "Honey. A perfect day is what you make of it. Granted, we have had a rather strange and awful day. But there have been wonderful moments too. I was with you, for a start. And... we got to see her. Even for a fleeting moment. We got to see the lost creation of our love. If that isn't an incentive to carry on living, loving and laughing throughout each day then I don't know what is" she tells him. She had no idea where her sudden bout of wisdom had arisen. She just knew that she agreed with every word.

Julian glanced down at Neva and nodded softly. "Yes, perhaps," he said quietly. He knew what she said was right, but he still had a closed perception. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he probably would have lived life still closed-minded if he hadn't have seen his daughter. He sighed softly, and gently pushed Neva off of him.

He climbed off the couch, out of his comfortable position, and moved over to the window. He stared out of it, and spotted the Eiffel Tower in the distance. He closed his eyes for just a moment, and reopened them. It was real. It wasn't a dream. Everything that had just happened, did. He shook his head slightly, wondering what was next for them. He wondered if Neva didn't secretly regret their first meeting. If she didn't secretly regret walking over to him and rudely asking him what he was glaring at. He vaguely remembered that she was a Slytherin. He also remembered how much he hated Slytherins, or rather, used to hate them. She had changed him so much, but he didn't know if it was for better or worse. Everywhere he went, trouble and problems seemed to follow him. He was surrounded in death and fighting. It depressed him.

Neva sighs as Julian gently pushes her away from him. She was familiar with this now. Emotionally, mentally and physically he would push her away whenever things got difficult. She so wished that he would allow his armor to be invaded but alas, she knew him too well. She would give anything to be the one to console him for a moment. To be the one to wipe his tears away and tell him that everything would be okay. Even if it meant lying to him.

Neva stands up from the couch and walks over to where Julian is stood completatively by the window. She places a comforting hand on his shoulder, willing him to show weakness even for a moment. Their previous argument still rang in her ears. She had had a point, even if she hadn't expressed it in a way she felt proud of. "I want you to tell me. Honestly. No bullshit." She says sternly. "Do you regret us ever meeting?" she asks. She knew that since they had met, neither of them had had the best of luck. But she also knew that she had never been happier. He was the thing that made it worth waking every morning.

Julian started when he felt Neva's hand upon his shoulder. His eyes widened with what she asked. How had she known he'd been thinking about that? He sighed and turned back to the window. He took a moment to answer her, as if collecting his thoughts. Which, of course, he was. It was difficult to put into words.

When he finally spoke, it was barely audible. "Sometimes," he said quietly, "I do." He took a deep breath, and before Neva could interrupt, and begin hitting him again, or whatever, he explained. "It's not because of you," he said. "I don't regret meeting you personally. It's just the fact that ever since we've been together, whether as friends, or lovers, we've been through nothing but pain. You're life wasn't like this before you met me. That I definitely know. You may have been shunned by your uncle," he paused, contemplating his next move, "but at least you weren't put in harm's way every single week. You wouldn't have lost our daughter if we hadn't have met. You wouldn't be constantly thrown around, being hurt." He knew he was only speaking of her, but the truth was, he didn't care about himself the way he cared about her. He didn't care how many fights he'd get into, so long as he wasn't dragging anyone else down with him. "I hate the fact that you lost your first child because of me, that you're losing everything because of me. And…the truth is, wherever I go, pain and suffering occur. Whether it's people I know and love, or people I haven't even seen before. It doesn't matter. Merlin doesn't like me, that's why he cursed me. He's already taken away my parents and my sister. And now's he has taken away my daughter." He turned to Neva, finally, his eyes wet. "I don't want him to take you away from me too. I won't stand for that."

Neva listens as Julian explains himself, her eyes softening with each word. She understood that he was scared. She couldn't blame him because she felt the same way. She just hoped that the big Buddha would have plans not involving tearing them apart. She was thankful for the time she had with him, no matter how fraught with danger it was. After all, life isn't all roses and blue skies. This was living. The pain and all. She didn't blame one iota of her problems on Julian. The bad luck would have reached her regardless of whether or not they had met. Their meeting only served to provide them both with the support and love they so sorely needed. They were meant to be each other's lifelines.

Neva watches, her eyes filled with remorse as she sees the pain and tears in his eyes. She lifts up a hand and wipes away a stray tear from his eye as she leans in and kisses him softly. She pulls away after a few moments and rests her forehead on his. "That won't happen. I won't let it. You're stuck with me I'm afraid" she smirks. Her humor was her best defense against heartbreak and sadness. She only hoped that Julian would be susceptible to it too. "We may have lost her but she has our parents to love her. Yes. My little Holly has a family up with the big Buddha." she digresses. She knew that, wherever their loved ones were, they were looking out for each other... and them.

Julian allowed Neva to wipe his tear. He felt suddenly ashamed, that she had seen his tears. But then again, she didn't seem to mind. In fact, it proved that he was only human. He managed a weak smile when she cracked a joke. He just didn't feel like laughing, not then anyways. His eyes narrowed as she said the name Holly.

"You've named her Holly?" he breathed. It was a beautiful name, it really was. But now their daughter had a name. "She has my parents as well. And she can play with her aunt." He almost chuckled. He couldn't imagine his sister being an aunt. But she was. "Our little girl does indeed have a family up there." He glanced up at the ceiling, and imagined the love their daughter was probably receiving right then. He smiled softly, and turned back to the window, staring blankly out.

Neva smiles as he repeats the name. "It seemed fitting. I couldn't let her go on without a name. That would be awful" she explains. She couldn't help but be reminded of the tomb of the Unknown Soldier. A requiem for people who died without identities. It seemed so impersonal and detached, as if they had made no imprint on the world. Their little girl would not be left unknown because that would suggest that she was unwanted. She certainly wasn't.

Neva wraps her arms around Julian and rests her head on his shoulder as he continues to stare blankly out of the window. She couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking.

Julian nodded. "It's a wonderful name," he said absentmindedly. He acknowledged Neva as she wrapped her arms around him. He slipped his own arms around her and turned his head to stare at her. He smiled softly, to let her know that he was alright, for the time being.

He gazed at her for a moment longer, before gently kissing her lips. It was a soft kiss, full of love and passion.

Neva looks up as Julian speaks again. She was worried about him. He seemed lost. Her worries lessen for the moment, however, as he slips his arms around her and smiles at her. She smiles back before closing her eyes as he leans in to kiss her. Enveloped in the warmth and passion of the moment, she loses herself for a moment. It was as though their kisses joined them as one entity.

Opening her eyes and pulling away from the kiss, Neva takes Julian's hand and leads him out of the room, extinguishing the fire as she leaves. They walk quietly to the bedroom and she sits on the bed, pulling him to her side and kissing him once more.

Julian followed Neva as she pulled him into the bedroom. He didn't have to ask why she led him there, but just went along with the moment. His arms snaked around her waist, pulling her onto his lap as they kissed again. He loved Neva, he really did, and he never wanted to be parted from her, nor did he want to fight with her again.

One hand slid up her back, and ran itself through her hair. He loved her hair, and he vaguely remembered their daughter having black hair, just like her mother. He was still a bit out of sorts, but he felt himself come around as he kissed Neva. It was as if her kisses lit a fire in him, awakened him.

Neva brushes her hand against Julian's cheek absently as she kisses him. It was as though, for the moment, all time had ceased. It was just the two of them, alone in their love. She breaks away from the kiss for a moment and looks deep into his eyes. They were just like hers. His deep, chocolate pools of wisdom shone brightly in the candle light as if they were dancing.

Neva leans against the bed, pulling Julian down with her as she kisses him. Her hands trace the vertebrae of his back, her soft skin caressing each ridge.

Julian gazed right back into her eyes before she pulled him down with her. He felt her run her hands down his back and he moaned into the kiss. She knew just where to touch him. His own hands fingered the hem of her shirt, gently tickling the skin on her stomach. Her skin was so soft, so pure. He lowered his head, and gently kissed her stomach before kissing her lips once more. He definitely didn't know which he liked better.

But his mind flashed back to the museum, when they were arguing. The argument ran through his mind, and he was glad that they had made up. He continued to kiss her lovingly as his hands now traveled up and down her waist.

Neva bites her lip as Julian kisses her stomach, his tender kiss mking her stomach clench. She fights the urge to moan as he works his way back up to kiss her mouth again. She thinks back to their first time on the Golden Gate Bridge. Oh it was heaven. She coulnd't believe that their first time was propabe the first time anybody had done it there. It was as though they had made a small bit of history that evening. And now here they were, about to make their second time equally special. In Paris, no less. The city of love.

Neva reaches down and loosens Julian's belt, pulling it away and throwing it onto the floor beside her.

Julian shivered slightly and smirked when she pulled off his belt and threw it away. He knew now that this wasn't just some more making up on her part. But he knew that she was hurting. Ever since they saw their daughter, she had been, well, not exactly distant, but her mind was elsewhere. He was the same way, until now.

He kissed her feverishly, his hands running up and down her body. His hands only left her body for a moment when he pulled his hoodie over his head and threw it to the floor. He didn't kiss her lips again, but kissed the nape of her neck, reveling in the softness of her skin. He was glad that she was his and his alone. She was the only one he would ever love, emotionally, physically, and spiritually. And any '-lly's' he forgot.

Many thoughts swam through his mind as he kissed her, his fingertips gently, teasingly touching her skin. He felt hot between his legs, but he could not think of that. He only thought about her, and how lucky he was to have found her. "Neva…" he moaned, loving the way her name rolled off his tongue. It was like he was made to love her. Her and no other.

Neva smiles at Julian's quivering form, her thought coming in hot flashes of distant images. She couldn't bring herself to lose herself fully in the moment, not yet anyway. There was something wrong about the moment. As though they should be doing something other than this. Granted, it helped to ease their pain. But it also felt as though they were somehow pushing it away, until a moment when they could revel in their loss.

She watches as he removes his hooded sweater and throws it to the floor. She runs her hands over his bare chest, memorizing every small detail. It was a deep shock to her that she could ever have this moment. Although she knew that she was loved, she couldn't help but wonder as to why. She was never made to feel special, and so never thought that she was. She just felt as though she simply existed to provide sharp contrast to every other person's gifts and perfections. Like Julian's. He was perfect to her, no matter how little he thought of himself. From his handsome face filled with wisdom and knowledge, down to his toes, he was perfect. And he was hers.

Neva closes her eyes, the delicateness of his touch making her skin feel as though it was on fire. It was quite amazing to her that even a simple touch could prove arousing. He knew just what to do to make her feel special.

Julian continued to kiss the nape of her neck, but soon he stopped. He leaned up, and looked at her, his eyes searching hers. He smiled softly before kissing her lips gently. "I love you," he said to her after he broke the soft kiss. "I really do."

He smiled at her once more before lowering his head back down, his lips catching hers in a passionate, love filled kiss. He couldn't believe how lucky he was, to have an exquisite goddess like this to call his own. He knew that he would never let anyone come between them, nor would he ever let anyone hurt her. His hands found hers, and he gently held her hands, his thumbs rubbing circles on the palms.

Neva looks deep into Julian's eyes as he studies hers, seeing nothing but love and compassion. So this was what it was like to be truly and deeply loved. It was a wonderful feeling. It was as though they had each found a piece of themselves in each other. They were two halves of a whole.

Neva cups her hands around Julian's face as he kisses her. "I love you too. More than anything" she simpers, feeling somewhat in awe of her own capacity to love somebody so deeply, so purely.

Julian smiled softly, and thought that this moment was just perfect. He didn't want anything to ruin it. He kissed her once more, his hands leaving hers. They found their way to her waist.

He was truly glad he found her, or rather, she found him, and he completely regretted what he'd said earlier. It was moments like these that all the trouble they had been through, made it all worth it. Any peaceful moment with Neva made it all worth it.

As Julian's hands move down to her waist, Neva proceeds to unbutton her shirt and remove it, throwing it carelessly over the bedside table. She wraps her arms around Julian's waist, letting her hands run over his taught buttocks.

It was moments like this that made it all worth while for her. Regardless of their past tragedies and the fraught summer they were having, the few moments they got to bask in each others company, to truly know one another, were worth it. She couldn't help but think that, if she hadn't have had the nerve to walk up to him and question his glare, they wouldn't be here now. That one fleeting moment could have changed everything if it hadn't occurred.

Julian smiled as she pulled her shirt off. He gazed down at her for a moment, then kissed her near her bra strap. He felt her hands run along his behind, and he smiled into her skin. His hands ran up and down her stomach, gently tickling it as his fingers traced miscellaneous patterns. His hands stopped just below her bra, and he fingered the material.

He was glad that he had chosen that one day, that moment, to come out and view the grounds. He couldn't imagine a life without Neva. It would most certainly be boring, and uneventful. If he hadn't have met her…he didn't even want to think about it.

Neva giggles lightly as Julian tickles her stomach, his hands running over the patterns of her skin, and around her navel. The black gem in her belly button glinted lightly as the candle light flickered, casting odd shapes on the walls as Julian's hand blocked the passing of light.

Neva proceeds to unbutton Julian's jeans, unzipping them as she pulls them down slightly. Although she was completely lost in the moment, the passion in the air still failed to push aside the thoughts that were wearily encircling her. She pushes them aside however. For the moment she would allow nothing to get in the way of her time with Julian.

Julian felt Neva pull down his jeans. He broke contact with her only for a moment to fully remove his jeans. He fiddled with her own pants and pulled them down slightly. His hands touched her stomach, and he absentmindedly played with her belly button ring as he kissed her. His lips moved down to her stomach, and he kissed it lightly.

He was lost in the moment, and wanted nothing but to please Neva. He figured that she had had too much trauma these past few weeks, and if he could, he'd salvage what they had left of the night.

Neva watches as Julian breaks contact to remove his jeans. She smiles as he begins to remove her own bottom layer before being distracted by her stomach again. She twirls his hair in her hands as he plays with her belly button ring, his mousy brown locks feeling soft against her skin. She begins to run her foot over Julian's calf, the soft skin on her toes brushing lightly against the firm muscle.

She felt as though this was it. This was all that was happening at this moment in time: Two young lovers professing their love for each other.

Julian felt her foot on his calf, and he reveled in the feeling of her touching him. He didn't move his head because she was playing with his hair. Instead, he continued to kiss her stomach, loving every inch of her body. Of her.

He knew this was even better than their first time. It was more out of love and compassion for each other than lust. Sure, he was lustful, what man wouldn't be? But he kept his feelings in check in order to savor the moment.

As Julian continues to kiss her stomach, Neva reaches around and unclips her bra. She removes it and throws it onto the accumulated pile of clothing. She rests back down upon the bed, her heart pounding with every loving kiss Julian chose to present to her.

Neva hadn't felt this free, this loved in almost as long as she could remember. Her inhibitions had left her with the spectres. It was as though the Ghosts of her past had been dragged away to the depths of despair too. All she had to focus on now was the present. And her future. Both of which were certain to be with Julian.

Julian glanced up and watched her as she removed her bra. He moved his lips and kissed the valley between her breasts. He hadn't paid them full attention last time, but resolved to make up for that this time. He traced a trail of kisses from her stomach to the valley, up to her neck, and to her lips.

His hands found her breasts, and gently fondled them. He loved the feel of them beneath his calloused hands. So smooth and rich. He smiled softly to himself, incredibly glad that they had met that day on the grounds. He loved her so much, it wasn't even funny.

Neva bites her lip as Julian's hands reach her breasts. She fights back a moan. Their first time had been rather quick, she suddenly realized. Perhaps the heat of the moment had detracted from their fully manipulating and grasping the moment. Now they were fully aware of every touch, of every caress. This was their real first time. The first time their love for one another shone through uninhibited. She kisses Julian fondly, her hands traveling down to caress his thigh. She plays with the hem of his boxer shorts, tugging them lightly.

Julian kissed her back as his hands left her breasts and pulled off his boxers, noticing her playing with them, and tugging upon them. He throws them aside, and kissed her back, pushing her into the bed even further. He was gentle with her though. There was no way he was going to be rough. Not with the one he loved. He wanted to be a gentle lover, and by damn he would be.

As Julian pulls off his Boxer shorts, as to her helpful hint, she proceeds to remove her pants, throwing them carelessly onto the floor. She leans back into the bed, sliding her thong down her legs as she kisses him. She kicks the undergarment to the side. They land gracefully on the door handle leading to the bathroom.

Julian almost laughed as he watched where her thong landed. He was really glad that they had chosen a suite, and not a crappy hotel room. He kissed her back, and ran his hands down her stomach, and over her legs. They rested on her inner thighs. His short nails tickled her as he felt how smooth her skin was down there as well.

He wanted to please her before they got on with it, but he wasn't sure if she'd comply. One hand strayed to the inner workings of her thigh, and lightly grazed her. He waited for a reaction to that, and a rebuttal.

Neva closes her eyes, her body speaking enough volumes. Her stomach becomes taught as Julian runs his hands down the smooth skin, coming to rest at her inner thighs. She runs her hands over Julian's neck and chest, his pectorals rising and falling gently with each ripple of his muscles. She moans as his hand strays to her most intimate area, her body shivering slightly with pleasure.

Julian heard her moan, and smiled softly; taking pride in knowing that he was the one pleasuring her like this. One hand continued to caress her thigh as he other hand tentatively teases her treasure. He loved the feel of her hands all along his body, and moaned softly in response to her moan.

The one hand stayed between her legs while the other left her thigh, and snaked along the front of her body. He fondled one breast before lowering his head and gently kissing the breast first, then the nipple. He kissed it tenderly.

Neva bites her lip, suppressing her groans as Julian continues to fondle her. Her thighs clench slightly, her muscles tightening. This certainly was their first real time. She couldn't recall feeling this much pleasure the first time around. Perhaps she was just nervous then, as Julian no doubt was.

Her hands take hold of Julian's shoulders and she squeezes them gently as his mouth traces patterns along her breast. She bites her lip harder as more ripples of pleasure circulate through her.

Julian felt her hands on his shoulders, and he continued to kiss her gently, this time beginning to suckle on her nipple. Not hard, but incredibly gentle. If she wanted rougher, she'd have to let him know.

Focusing his attention back onto his hand between her thighs, one finger continued to rub her gently. He didn't wait for consent, but quickly thrust one finger into her, feeling her muscles contract beneath his finger.

Neva closes her eyes once more as Julian begins to suckle on her nipple. He definitely hadn't done _that_ before. She liked it. Her mind swings back to their first time. She couldn't remember a lot of it. What she could remember, however, dazzled and flashed before her eyes like some wild dream.

Neva's eyes open in alarm as he plunges a finger deep inside of her. Her grip on his shoulders tightens slightly as her muscles tighten and clench. She pulls her feet along the bed, her legs becoming akimbo. Her knees brush against Julian's sides lightly as he continues to fondle her.

Julian continued to suckle her, and he noticed the other nipple become taut. It was lacking attention. He moved over to the other side and continued.

He flinched slightly when her grip tightened on his shoulders. He stopped his advances and looked up at her questioningly. He didn't want to hurt her. Merlin, that was the last thing he wanted to do. Instead, he pulled out of her and wiped his finger on the sheets. He vaguely made a mental note to generously tip the housekeeper when they left. He gazed at her, his eyes full of concern, hoping he didn't piss her off in some way. After all, he hadn't asked if he could do that to her.

Neva sighs slightly as Julian removes his finger and looks at her, concern etched on his face. She moves backward slightly on the bed, using her elbows to maneuver her. She rests on the pillows and beckons Julian over to her. Once he moves over, Neva pulls him to her, her hands clasping the back of his neck, and leans in to a passionate kiss.

She didn't know what made Julian stop so abruptly. From what she could sense they were both having fun. What was the problem?

Julian obeyed her beckoning and is rewarded with a passionate kiss. He took this as a sign that she wasn't angry with him. He left her alone though, and focused on pleasuring her above the waist.

He was careful in his advances though. As well as he knew Neva, he didn't know what she liked or didn't like in bed. This is why he would take it slow, unless she wanted him to take it further. He waited for a sign of consent from her as he broke the kiss and began to suckle and fondle her full breasts. One hand was on her breast while the other gripped her waist.

Neva rubs Julian's shoulders, her soft skin running over his supple biceps and tracing patterns in his elbows. She moves her hands down slightly, caressing his abdomen and running the tip of her finger around his navel.

Neva pulls away from the kiss for a moment, studying Julian's features. She smiles, noticing that his jaw gaped at the corners, giving it a rather rigid, sharp look. She looks into his eyes, as they beckon her back. She leans in again and suckles on his lip lightly.

Julian kissed her, happy with her. His hands moved down to her waist and his eyes opened, though he still kissed her.

He asked his silent question, and, getting the consent, thrust himself into her. He was gentle with her, making sure she wasn't hurt. He closed his eyes once more and slipped his tongue into her mouth, exploring.

Neva loses herself in their passionate kiss, clinging hold of the sheets as he penetrates her. She moans, her every sense coming alive as he thrusts himself deeper. She removes a shaky hand from the sheets and rests it gently underneath his chin as he thrusts his tongue deep into her mouth. She rubs her own tongue against his, as though they were taking part in some private dance.

Julian felt her hand on his chin and heard her moan into the kiss. He continued to thrust, but took care to be gentle with her. Their tongues battled fiercely as he kissed her. His chest heaved up and down with the effort. "Neva…" he moaned into her lips.

He felt white-hot heat surge through him, but knew he wasn't spent yet. He could hardly believe that he was with Neva. His Neva. It was amazing, and he loved every moment of it. Every moment he spent with her was to be treasured. And even though they were fighting, he still loved that moment as well.

Neva feels the heat of a thousand sunsets pulse through as Julian continues his efforts. The feeling was incredible, as though they were both about to erupt into a beautiful supernova. She moves her hand from his chin and slides it softly over his back, feeling him sweat slightly with the effort.

Neva tightens her muscles to ease Julian's effort slightly and wraps her arms around him. Her fingers clench his soft skin slightly as the heat strengthens, causing her pleasure to erupt through every pore in her body.

Julian felt her muscles clench, and felt her explode beneath him. She reached it, and he reached his high at the same time. It felt incredible, like nothing he had ever experienced before. And he was thrilled that it was with Neva.

He felt her hands grip him, and his own hands gripped her waist, his fingers pressing into the skin softly. He gasped heavily, breaking their fevered kiss. He felt amazing. There was no other word for it.

Neva feels Julian relent slightly. She realises that he must have reached his high too. She smiles, breathing heavily. She was so happy that Julian was the one she got to experience this with. The love of her life. Her soul mate. She rests her head on Julian's shoulder as they bask in the moment, the feeling still lingering pleasantly.

Julian collapsed upon Neva, and rolled off her, so as to not crush her. He leaned up and kissed her softly. "You were amazing," he murmured. He was happy; he felt fulfilled. This was the woman he was to spend the rest of his life with. He just knew it.

Neva gasps slightly as Julian collapses on top of her. She sighs, releasing the trapped air, as he rolls off of her. She slides her legs underneath the covers, pulling them up to her just above her breasts. She smiles as Julian kisses her, giving him a quick peck on the nose. "Why thank you. You were wonderful too. I never knew you were such a tiger in bed" she giggles. All thought of anything other than this moment had ceased. She was completely enveloped in the aura around them both. She knew that he was the one to guide her through the hailstorm known as life. It would hurt too much if he wasn't. 

Julian smirked. "I'm not that bad," he defended himself, "am I?" He pulled her closer, enveloping her naked body with his own. He scrunched his nose when she kissed it. "You know how much I love you right?" he asked, smiling at her. He sat up in bed for just a moment. "This much," he said, holding his arms out wide, and acting childish. He figured that since Neva knew about his serious side, and had endured that long enough, she deserved to meet his kid side. The fun side.

Neva watches, bemused as Julian attempts to show her how much she is loved. She giggles into the pillowcase, completely taken aback by this random act of immaturity. "Oh really. That much huh?" she asks, sitting up. "Well I love you this much" she says, stretching her arms out a little further than he had. She beams before enveloping Julian in a tight hug. She smirks as she pulls away from him. "Well it's been fun and all but I really have to pee" she giggles. She climbs off of the bed, clutching a sheet over her slender form. She pulls her thong off of the door handle with a rather amused look and walks inside, closing the door behind her.

After a few moments, Neva opens the bathroom door. "Man it's cold" she mutters on her way back to the bed. She jumps back into the bed beside Julian, beaming at him as though she had never left.

Julian watched her as she left and picked her thong off the doorknob. He chuckled and laid back on the bed, sighing peacefully. She was amazing, and he couldn't believe how lucky he was. He waited for a few moments until he heard the door open again. He tilted his head and spotted Neva exiting the bathroom.

He watched her once more, sitting up as she climbed back onto the bed. "I heard that," he said, referring to her comment about it being cold. "C'mere." He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly, his hands rubbing her arms in an attempt to warm her up. He pulled away slightly and grinned at her, the first real grin he'd had ever had. But only Neva was going to see this grin. She was the only one who made him this happy. He continued to grin at her and kissed her nose.

Neva smiles as Julian pulls her into his warm embrace, rubbing her arms to warm her up. She could feel the heat radiating off of him, which was enough to keep her warm. She rests her arm on his side, rising and falling as he breathes. She scrunches up her nose as he kisses her nose, tickling it slightly with his breath. She studies his beaming face, feeling quite privileged that he was gracing her with such a beautiful smile.

Julian looked at her, smiling. "Whatcha looking at?" he asked. He sat up straighter and leaned against the backboard of the bed. He seized Neva's waist and pulled her on his lap, wrapping them both in the blankets to keep them warm. He was aware that he was still naked, but he didn't care.

Julian looked around at the room and frowned. "You're right though," he said. "It _is_ too cold in here. He stared at an empty wall, and leaned over to snatch his wand. He aimed it at the wall and muttered a spell. A fireplace suddenly appeared. "Incendio," he said and a fire flared to life, warming the room considerably.

Neva giggles, kicking her legs playfully as Julian takes her by the waist and pulls her onto his lap. She rests her head on his shoulder, pulling the covers tighter around her naked form. She could feel Julian's clammy, smooth skin underneath hers, making her stomach leap lightly. She watches as he creates a fireplace on the empty wall, smiling as the flames spring to life. The flames crackle in the grate, casting an eerie glow on them both, making them appear slightly pale and out of place.

Julian stared at the fire for a moment before looking at Neva and smiling once more. "That's better!" he said happily. It wasn't just because his needs were sated that he was happy, it was because he was with Neva, and she had seen his weakness, seen him upset, and she still loved him. He feared rejection and abandonment, but knew, with Neva, that it would never come. This, he was grateful for.

Neva basks in the warmth of the fire, her hair casting odd shadows across the back wall, making it appear as though it was dancing. "Yes it is" she smiles, breathing deeply as she closes her eyes for a moment. Her breathing begins to slow down as she slips into an easy, restful sleep.

Julian gazed down at Neva, smiling softly. She had fallen asleep. He brushed her beautiful black hair out of her face, and kissed her forehead. He didn't move out of his seated position, but rested his chin on Neva's head as he fell into a dream filled sleep. All of his dreams were filled with Neva. He felt peaceful, and relaxed, and fulfilled. He had finally found his soul-mate. They were perfect together. Nothing was ever going to tear them apart.


End file.
